The Night
by Stuckforlove
Summary: Austin and Ally both like each other. When Austin helps Ally at a school disco/dance will they fall in love? Will Austin be able to control his power? will he be able to help Ally or will she end up helping him? Will Austin be a bad boy or the hero? All questions will be answered ... in time.
1. Getting Ready

Ally's Pov

I was shaking, my heart beating out of my chest. I couldn't bail out on the dance I already decided to not go to the first one because of him I am not going to miss the second one. My friend Trish came over that afternoon so we could both get ready together. She had long black curly hair that she always wore down. She was 5 inches smaller than me. I am about 5 f.t with long brown hair that lies just under my shoulder with dark chocolate brown eyes. Tonight was my night. I was going to my first real dance. Although it was the second one that was being held and my friends had all gone to the first one, I didn't want to go. Because of…a guy. Yeah I know it sounds stupid. But I really like him, and I want him to like me back so I am trying to show that I'm not interested for him to like me. It's strange when you find out you can't have something you immediately want it. Well that's my plan, to show him that it's not only about him who I think about, I can be social and meet a cute guy. Can't I?

Trish came out of the bathroom, prettily dressed in her short black tight fitted skirt and golden laced top. She had put her hair in a slightly higher position than usual and it looked amazing. Her nails were clear with little purple sparkles in them and her eye shadow was a slightly tan colour compared to her skin. She was wearing a pair black ballets flats with a loose necklace.

"How do I look?" she asked walking out of the bathroom

"AMAZING!" I half yelled running up to her

"Now it's your turn Ally." Trish said pushing me into the bathroom

I didn't like the idea that she was willing to get me to go to this thing, one which I was freaking out about! She could see the worried look on my face.

"Come on don't you trust me?" She said picking up the hair straightener.

"I trust you, I'm just a bit nervous." I admitted looking up from the seat in the bathroom.

She continued on straightening anyway, and when she finished she applied my makeup. Finally she went into my closet and picked me out a black dress that had a cut out midriff, with fluoro colours on the edges. I just stared at her. I didn't know what to say, but I just don't wear that in front of guys, what am I supposed to do?

"I am not wearing that." I say looking straight into her eyes

"Come on Alls, please, you will look gorgeous!" She pouts

OMG she knows I can never say no to someone when they look all sad and miserable.

"Urrgh …fine." I say gritting my teeth

I walk back into the bathroom and quickly put it on.

I then walked out no wanting to look at the disappointing figure in the mirror. When I opened the door I found a big pair of eyes staring at me.

"So how do I look?" I say looking at my now wide mouthed friend. Great I look that horrible she couldn't even say anything!

"Yeah I know ." Traling of "Look I'll just.." I say walking back to the bathroom to get changed when I hear.

"No!" Trish has snapped from her trance and is smiling so hard I think her face is about to crack.

"No! I mean, don't you look…" She said looking me up and down "Wow!"

"Really?" I say confused , Trish turns me around to the mirror and I stare into it

I see a tall brunette figure who looks nothing like me, my hair is down and straightened, My eye shadow fading from a light silver to dark across my face, With electric blue eyeliner lightly tracing my eye, small demonetise place between the creases of my eyes, with a slight touch of shining pink lip-gloss. It wasn't that bad but I wouldn't say anything more.

"You may thank me." Trish said twirling her hair

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear while giving her a quick hug before her phone alarm went off saying we had to leave. We ran towards the door and I quickly grabbed my wedged runners before hopping in the car.

Austin's Pov:

Tonight will be great. I know exactly what I am going to do. I will ask her to dance, buy her a drink and then make sure she doesn't dance with any other guy or talk to any other guy. My friends already new about Ally , well Dez did but he never really tried to help because they usually only care about sport and stuff, I'm sure that's the only reason why they hang out with me. But the person though who kept giving me advice was my brother Riker. He had just moved out and now has his own apartment. He is currently studying medicine at Golines University, I'm really proud of him and tell him everything.

My phone vibrated and I leaned over to check the caller I.D, it was Riker. I lifted my hand and my phone levitated towards me. Well I know this may sound a little crazy but ever since I was little I have been able to create this glow, I can lift things without touching them , can create like a small bubble like thing and can sometimes heal things if I can concentrate really hard. The phone fell into my hand and I quickly answered.

"Hey dude! Are you ready for me to pick you up?" Riker asked me.

He would always drive me around when our parents were out of town, he said I could stay at his house tonight so I would be left alone.

"Yeah , I'll be ready in ten minutes so you should probably start leaving now."

"Ok see you then!" Riker cheerfully blurted into the phone. "Oh and keep calm, because 'you know who' may be coming to night." Riker said

"What?!" I wasn't surprised but I was a little angry that my hands stated to glow a light blue.

"Yeah but make sure u keep him away from Ally won't you?" Riker repeated what I already knew into the phone.

"Yeah got it." I spitted back nearly crushing my phone in the meantime.

I hung up the phone and walked over to my wardrobe to quickly change clothes. I grabbed a dark blue v neck and got a pair of light blue shorts to match. They were about knee length and made me look taller than I already was. Yeah I know I was already like 6ft but I know Ally likes tall guys so, I try my best.

I also grabbed a few tops, short and sweats for the night at Rikers, I know I'm a guy but I could nerve decide what I want to wear the next day. I decided I should bring a change in underwear, just in case.

I could hear a car pull up in the drive way, so I quickly messed up my hair to look the, messy neat way I liked it and head for the door grabbing my black leather jacket.

"Hey man your looking good" Riker punched me in the arm as I sat in the passenger seat.

Riker had the heat up to full blast so I took my jacket off and chucked it pass the row of seats into the boot.

"Thanks, you think Ally will notice?" I asked Riker as we drove off. I overhead she was going to come tonight.

"God yeah I know you like her but, what's so great about her?" Riker didn't know Ally like I did; she was perfect in every way.

The way she talked, walked, danced and her inside and out beauty. I only ever knew this because, although she was shy sometimes I would not 'spy' but see her alone in the park doing theses things and I have heard she has stage fright, so I was never able to actually tell anyone, because they may want to see it for themselves. But I could never explain it to him, one day I would bring her home and then he would understand.

After a long silent drive Riker pulled up at the corner of the school's block.

"I'll meet you here when the Dance, ends. I might be a little late but just give me a call if you need me sooner, and I will be here as quick as your fingers on the gutair." He was an awesome big brother.

But I do have to say I am pretty awesome with a guitar, well actually I can play like seven instruments and sing. So yeah you could say I'm good. I waved to Riker who had started to rev the engine ready to leave. I saluted him a good bye and headed off to the dance only looking for one person.

Now my plan for tonight is up and running.

Allys Pov:

After my mum dropped us off she told us how we would both have to catch the bus home to my house, because both of our parents would be out of town for a while so this means we would have the whole house to ourselves for a while. We walked up to the foyer of the dance about 5 minutes late. The pay desk Lady was waiting patiently for us to get our money out and I.D so we were both given entry. We were both given a wrist band that we were unable to take off until the end of the dance.

"Omg isn't this exciting!" Trish squealed at me

"Yeah .. um kinda." I said lost for words, and not really enjoying myself.

"Come on" she said yanking my arm pulling me into the dance

The music was loud and there were so many people! The strobe lights were flashing so it was pretty hard to make out faces. Then I saw all my friends running up to Trish and me.

"Wow you guys look fantastic!" I said to their gleaming faces as they hugged me and Trish tightly.

"Ok...Can't…breathe. " I spit out

They let go and I regain my breath.

"Come on!" They screamed over the music

As they pull us to the Empty space I see a face looking directly at me. Uh oh. Austin. My crush like since forever. He was dancing already with some slutty chick. I quickly looked away like I never saw him and tried to start enjoying my night. We all danced together in a giant group having fun like always. I bust some new moves I've been working on, like the drop , kick , flip and the turn , push duck. **(In this Ally is a really good dancer)** As I get up from my last move out of breath, all of my friends are wide mouthed staring at me. Omg did I rip my shirt, I look down at my clothes and see nothing has changed, I look around to see what has happened but the only thing I see is Austin and he is making his way towards us.

"Ally that was Amazing!" Jess said

"What?!" I asked looking for a way to escape

" You move are like a rock star." She said gesturing to me

"Uh thanks.. I uh.." I was about to say gotta go when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around expecting Austin but I saw a tall dark haired boy, with blue eyes, who was about 7 inches taller than me with a purple backwards cap on. He was nothing like Austin. Yes Austin was tall but he had shaggy blonde hair and had slightly browner eyes than this boy. I could then just see through the corner of my eye Austin standing about 3 feet away from me, his jaw was clenched and hands fisted. Omg was my plan actually working?

"So would you like to dance with me?" The guy asked me, probably for the second time now

Austins Pov

I was walking into the dance trying to text Dez to see where he was. But knowing Dez he had probably left his phone in his "other pants" again. The music was loud but really not my style, I bet the guitar needed a bit more tunning coz it sounded a little flat. I felt a nudge on my arm so I turned to see Luke already puffed from dancing.

"Hey mate how's it goin'?" I ask trying to help him breathe

"Fantastic dude, I have had about 10 hook ups so far!" He seemed really excited

"Right ok dude whatever you say" I really didn't like the idea that Luke didn't even know these people before he started up with them. But its not like I could stop him, well I could use the glow but I don't want to stuff up again.

"Anyway have you had any dances yet?" Luke said now patting me on the back

"Nah man I was just gonna…" I couldn't even finish my sentence before he pushed me into this skinny blonde chick.

"Uhhhh sorry" I said but before I could walk off she had wrapped her arms around me and started dancing. I felt pretty bad for her because I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I decided to leave her until the end of the song. While we were dancing I could see a group starting to form. Some familiar faces were there most of my mate's actually. Dallas seemed pretty interested on what was happening so my guess is he is gonna just hook up with however he is looking at. I looked down at the blonde girl to see she looked really drunk. So I put my hand on her hips to steady her and nearly flopped her onto some tall chick who seemed to be her friend.

I looked back up to see that the group that had formed had slowly disappeared and the thing that never came to my mind was about to happen…

Allys Pov

"Yeah sure." I said smiling trying to cheesy it up at bit knowing who was watching.

We started dancing and I was really enjoying myself.

" What your name?" He asked

"I'm Ally what's yours?" I said trying to be polite

" I'm Dallas ." The boy said flicking his hair to one side

"Nice to meet you Dallas." I said half giggling


	2. Just Go With It

Austins Pov

I can't believe it Dallas could pick any girl in the room and he picks my Ally! Also why did it have to be Dallas. What if… uggghhhh. I knew I had to get her out so I tried my best and concentrated the hardest I could, to find someone to close to Ally to stop Dallas from doing anything too drastic... That's when I saw Trish. I would always remember seeing Trish hang out with Ally a lot when I would walk past her dads Music store. So I decided she would be the best one for the job. With the glows power you are actually able to do mind control… well … sort of. My mind skills aren't that great, I am usually only able to slightly put an idea in people's minds and they usually have to follow through with it by themselves for it to work. I was breathing heavily and my knees felt weak. The song started to blur as I concentrated harder. It was taking all of the energy I could to get the message though. I have to say she is hard to crack but I finally got the results I was looking for. Thank God.

Allys Pov

Suddenly Trish pulled me from behind and quickly waved good-bye to Dallas. She pulled me into next to a circle where people were just randomly dancing, in the middle to show off their moves.

"Go in there and show' em whose boss." Trish screamed

"Look I don't know.." I said trailing off rubbing the back of my neck, remembering that I still had stage fright and I was only able to dance with my friends.

"Come on they are not even half as good as you!" Trish said gesturing to the quite large circle way bigger than the one of only our friends before.

"I still don't…." As soon as I knew it I found myself in the middle of the circle, everyone was watching, so I did it. I don't know , why. But it just happened.

I did a flip forward, landing hands down doing a handstand then I twirled over and kneeled and flipped, and finally to top it off I got on the floor and swung my leg around me and jumped up land with my arms crossed and slightly leaning back to one side. I then jogged out of the circle exhausted and still trembling.

Trish embraced me in the biggest hug she could muster and I nearly chocked until she let go to see a giant group of 5-7 boys standing behind me. That can't be good. She giggled and ran off, leaving me to dance with all these sweaty gross boys. Finally I was done. Completely exhausted but done.

Austin's Pov

I felt a rush of relief when I saw Trish walking over to Ally. I really needed some air , so trusting Trish and seeing Dallas had moved on I went outside. I saw some of my mates and walked over to them.

"Hey guys" I nodded as I joined the circle

They were all talking about how many dances the have had tonight. I could still feel the glow rushing through my body so I didn't listen much, I just tuned out and tried breathing normally. That is until Dallas joined the circle. I felt my hands heat up and probably start to glow but with all the lighting I don't think anyone would notice.

"Yo dudes what up!" He greeted us

"Guess who is the biggest chick magnet here?!"

"Hahha how many this time Dal?" Luke asked

"Well only about 16 but I met someone, who I think may just be special" Dallas grinned and glanced at me. I was all most certain he knew what he was doing and I was completely sure I was going to start strangling him. That was until he decided to do another unspeakable action.

"pppsssttt guys look" He tilted his head over and I tried to stop him again but I was all out of glow. Yep he was in for it.

Ally's pov

I was so dehydrated I thought I was about to faint, so I quickly ran out of the dance and went to the cart to go get a drink. I pulled the five dollar note out of my back pocket and ordered a coke. Making sure the can of coke was properly sealed I quickly popped the lid open and took a long well deserved gulp. Leaning against a cool brick wall.

"Ally!" I heard someone call

I turned my head around pushing off the wall with my foot. I saw Dallas waving over to my right in a semi – small group of guys. I held two fingers up and slightly waved back. He then motioned for me to come and join. So I slowly and cautiously, walked over to him and his four friends. As I reached nearer and nearer I realised I haven't seen Austin for a while, that was until I reached the group to find him standing right opposite from Dallas whom I'd taken place next to.

"Hey Ally." Dallas said

"Uh.. hi" I replied politely a bit nervous to be so close to Austin

"Ally these are my mates, Tim, Dez.. Austin and Luke." Gesturing to each of them in alignment with their name. But I noticed he slightly paused before he said Austin's name.. I brushed it off and observed each of them made a small nod, Unusually when Austin nodded he let off a quick blush, that was hardly noticeable but unfortunately so did I.

"Wow your really hot!" Luke said looking me up and down. Stupid Pervert, but I had to be polite.

"Ummm thanks…." I said half blushing and looking down at the ground to avoid any unnecessary eye contact.

Austins Pov

After Dallas motioned Ally to come over I nearly had a heart attack. I thought I just dealt with this stupid matter inside. DALLAS CAN'T HAVE ALLY! I felt furious but I couldn't let it out. For Ally's sake that is. I knew Dallas was flirting with her but I am sure that wasn't all he thought he was going to do. See I have this suspicion that Dallas is a part of the Glow because we are supposed to be tracking this glow criminal who turns pure peoples glow into his own even if they are only still human and all signs lead back to him. See us glows get this funny feeling when we are in the presence of another glow and Dallas well he reeks funny.

I tuned back in and Dallas seemed to be introducing us. I couldn't help but let off a small blush when Ally looked at me. I really do hope she didn't notice. It was actually feeling kinda awkward when he finished because he had nothing to talk about, so I decided just to leave him hanging. Yeah luts just say me and him do not get along.

Allys pov

" Sooo you having fun?" Dallas broke the awkward silence

"Yeah it's been pretty good so far…." I said as I could see Dallas slowly reaching his hand out, I tried to think of a quick way to avoid it. Not to mention the person opposite from us who seemed pretty sure that Dallas's hand would be torn off in a second if he got any closer. Wow I am seriously enjoying this plan… kinda. Thank God because out of the corner of my eye I saw Trish. She was walking our way obviously knowing what I was trying to avoid. I love how she knows just when to come in.

"Trish!" I said as she came up to hug me, making Dallas quickly retract his hand. I could just feel the relief run through me.

"Ally!" she said

"Thankyou" I whispered into her ear just soft enough for her to actually hear it.

We broke apart but somehow I ended up still standing next to Dallas. Great. We were all just standing there for the next 5 minutes while Dez spoke about all the awards he won. Bragging. But the whole time I could feel Austin staring right at me. I didn't want to look because, if I looked I would just stare and then he would truly know I like him and he wouldn't want me. So as much as it pained me to look away I kept my eyes focused on Dez.

He rambled on quite a bit, which I am sure he was only doing because it was obvious he liked Trish. Guess what I think she liked him too because she was fiddling with her fingers, I tried to hold back a small smile but they seemed so cute together. Next thing I know it , I could see Dallas hand slowly move towards me, so I quickly looked around for someone to save me but I couldn't see anyone I knew and Trish was checking Dez out. So she was no help. I saw Austin flinch and his jaw clenched. I needed to think fast, as soon as I knew it, I held out my coke to him and said.

"Oh sorry, did you want some coke?" I spoke in the most innocent voice I could muster.

I could hear a few muffled laughs, they probably though I was being serious. I tried to keep the straightest face I could hold without giggling to keep it that way.

"Uh …um. No thanks." He said obviously annoyed

Austin pov

Wow Ally was doing great on her own, and I am sure Trish still has the oblivious thought in her head to somehow stop Dallas. Maybe I won't have to try so hard to keep her away from Dallas she could do that herself. But she better not get on his bad side or. Ok Austin. I thought to myself. You are overthinking things way too much. Just calm down. I took a quick look at Dallas just to try and see if he was paying any attention to the forever going Dez, but he had his eyes fixed on the same thing I did. Ally. I could feel all parts of my body tighten. My blood boiled to the point where I could have been called a volcano and that still wouldn't compare to what I was feeling. I tried to glow Trish again but she was way to zoned out looking at Dez. Wait what?! Oh never mind. His hand was reaching out for Ally and I couldn't stop it. Well there it goes, I knew I couldn't go glow on him because he would probably go 2 the glow back and we would all… Omg I never thought I would see the day. Dallas just seemed to be rejected. I don't know if Ally had done it unintentionally or anything, but I could help but let out a muffled laugh.

Allys pov

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in the back of my pocket, at the same time Trish's phone buzzed as well. The whole circle went quite. We both took out our phone at the same time and read the message from Jess's phone.

"Help!

It's Mark."

Mark was Jess's ex- boyfriend, he only wanted one thing though so she dumped him. Now he always tries to get her back, still only wanting the same thing.

I could feel my blood boil and my fists tighten. The can of coke in my hand was being crumpled into a small piece of metal. I needed to go now. I looked back up at Trish who had a stunned look on her face. She knew what I was going to do so she loosened my fist and took the half dead and overflowing can from my hand. I walked of right back into the dance. When I was walking off fuming I heard Austin ask..

"Trish, is she ok?, what happened?." He said starting to worry

"It's Mark. Jess's ex and he keeps Harassing her wanting well you know…" She trailed off

"Ally is just going to go give him a piece of her mind."

Austins Pov

I remember Riker telling me Mark would come. I always felt like what he did was my fault and I couldn't let Ally get hurt by that. I knew I had to follow her to protect her.

Allys Pov

I looked around searching for Jess and "he how shall not be named". I could feel that Austin was following me but I couldn't care anymore. I scanned the area for Jess and Jerk face until I saw them. Over in the right corner, hidden in the darkness. I walked on up right to them. I was slightly taller than Jess but not so much to Mark. He was trying to pull Jess closer to him and she was just trying to talk him out of it. I stood right beside them and stared at Mark, right into his beady eyes.

"Jess go now." I said plainly but strong not tearing my stare

Marks hands then flopped down to his sides and Jess quickly scurried off, probably going to try and find Trish.

"What was that for your running my fun." Mark half yelled as he turned around to me

" Back off Mark." I spitted through my teeth

"Or what?" He challenged

Stepping closer, I then took a step back. I could feel Austin had taken place right beside me, but I ignored it. I held my stare at Mark not even blinking.

That's it my anger was getting the best of me, I couldn't hold it any longer. My fist headed straight to his nose. BAM. God my fist hurt but I wouldn't show pain. That although was not the case , for a bloody nosed Mark, who was now on the floor, screaming at me.

"Or that." I gritted through my clenched teeth

Mark got up, wiped his nose .

"Watch your back!" He spit at me , obviously way to taken off guard to say anything smart.

I held my place and watched him walk off, knocking my shoulder as he barged past. By now we had about ten people watching. But I couldn't care less. I started to walk off when my arm was pulled back. I turned around and looked up to see Austin.

Austin's Pov

I could not believe what I just saw! I was the one who was about to punch Mark and Ally goes ahead and does it herself. Damn this girls got attitude. I was really proud of Ally and the look on Marks face.. I noticed Ally seemed to look a little worried after so I had to go up and be there, because who knows what Mark is going to do now. He is a very determined person, trust me. I walked up to Ally who was slowly walking off.


	3. The Last Song

Ally's Pov

"You ok?" He said looking down into my eyes.

"Uh…yeah." I didn't what else to say.

"Last song of the night!" The DJ hollered

"Look I was just wondering if you.. would…maybe like to dance with me?" He pleaded innocently

My plan was a success.

"Yeah sure." I said staring into his eyes.

We both started dancing, when the song remix changed to slow. Everyone had their hand around they guys necks and the guy around the girls waist. He put his hand out looking at me slightly before progressing, just it know if I was ok with it. I nodded slightly. He was such a gentleman. Then I noticed what song was playing. Thousand Year by Cristina Perri . (I do not own this song but really wish I did )

"Omg this is like my favourite song!" I whispered looking into Austin's soft loving eyes, defiantly not like Marks or Dallas these were soft and caring.

We danced like that until the song ended and the strobe lighting turn off and the normal lights were switched on. We slowly pulled away from each other not wanting the moment to end. He put his hands in his pockets awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"That douche bag really dissevered what was coming for him." Austin said looking up from his hand and into my eyes

I practically just forgot about the recent event until he brought it up, I could then feel a screeching pain coming from my hand. I looked down to see how red it was and the giant bruise starting to form.

"Ally your hand!" Austin said coming closer and reaching for my hand

When he touched my hand, I could feel the coolness from his hand spread all thought mine. His hand was strong but soft in the way he cradled my hand.

I felt my phone Buzz and it was from Trish this time, telling me that the bus leaves in 5 minutes.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go." I quickly run off through the crowds leaving a poor speechless Austin in the middle of an empty dance floor.

Austins Pov

I looked into Ally's eyes and she was just amazing. Her smile, her hair and her cheeks. I wanted this moment to last forever, because I knew as long as I was with Ally I would stop at nothing to make sure she never got hurt, not even a scratch on the knee. I knew what she did to Mark wouldn't be forgotten but I wanted to cherish this moment to the end of time. But sadly the song ended and I couldn't help but know I had to tell her what she did was the right thing.

"That douche bag really dissevered what was coming for him." I said

Ally smiled a bit then looked down at her hand which seemed pretty swollen. I started to go all panicky and feeling bad at the same time.

"Ally your hand!" I nearly half screamed practically running towards her.

Grabbing her hand I could tell that it hurt a lot so I tried to be a delicate as possible with it. She partially retracted her hand for a second, I think to check her phone and once again I saw a flash of fear run through her eyes and then leave.

Allys pov

I started running down to the stop but when I got there the bus had already left. I went over to check the timetable, and the next bus was in 35 minutes. Trish is going to kill me. I went over to a concrete wall, and leaned against it. I started examining my hand. God it hurt. Half of it was already purple and the other half was really red. I placed my hand against the cool wall, which made it feel a little better. I let my head fall back, and a tear escaped my eye.

"Ha. Nice to see your hands as broken as what you've done to my face." Mark smirked walking up to me. I didn't flinch to show weakness, I just lifted my head and straightened up slowly.


	4. A Glowing Hero

Allys Pov

"Your face was already stuffed up before I hit it. It was actually an improvement." I remarked tilting my head to the side.

"Oh you little….." He pushed me back onto the wall.

"Get off you creep." I said pushing him off

But he pushed forward stronger. I kicked where it hurts and he yelled

"Urgghh ." he took both of my hands and pushed me back onto the wall. He was squeezing both my hands with such a force I could feel it burning my whole arm. My hurt hand felt like it snapped in half.

I tried to kick him again but he blocked it with his foot.

"Your feisty….. I like that." He growled smirking

He slowly leaned in, I turn my head to the side not wanting to see. A I heard a thud and saw Mark laying on his back, on the hard concrete floor, with a hard fisted, jaw clenching, blood boiling Austin towering over him. I didn't know what to do, it felt like forever but Mark got up and tackled Austin to they ground. They were both rolling around in the dirt when I saw Mark on top of Austin trying to choke him. I ran over , completely blocking out the pain in my hand.

I reached Mark and yanked him off Austin. Mark then grabbed onto my arm in the process and flung me against a nearby pole.

"Ally!" Austin screamed

I hit my back and head on the pole and fell to the ground on my hand. I was still conscious but I couldn't move. I had a piercing pain running through my shoulder and hand and the most painful part I could feel must have been my head...

Austin's Pov

I was hitting Mark with everything I got. I had hated him so long and had never been able to do anything about it till tonight. I knew Ally was watching so I couldn't use my powers, it had to be first to fist. He was throwing hard and I have to say it hurt like hell. We were rolling around in the dirt and he was now on top of me. When he disappeared I looked around trying to search where to throw my next jaw breaking punch. Only when I looked up I saw Ally lying on the ground probably unconscious's and Mark standing over her.

"Ally!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

That is it I couldn't take it anymore. Every muscle in my body tightened and my hands started to glow the brightest they have done. Before I knew it I was holding him up against the wall. I saw fear in his eyes and felt the slightest feeling of sympathy. I knew he had done wrong but I was no murder. I dropped him and he quickly scrambled to his feet, stared at me with such anger it was weird. He ran off screaming something and I turned my attention back to Ally. She was lying on the ground unconscious. My stomach flipped when I saw her bloody head. I couldn't bear to see Ally like this and it would be impossible to call an ambulance, they would be too late. So I did the only thing I could. I knew she may have the risk of become a Glow but it was either that or her life, and no matter what I couldn't lose Ally. I rest my hand under her head and used the Glow. I burnt inside of me and was painful to the point I felt my chest tighten. But I couldn't give up on her. I held it and wouldn't let go. The bleeding had stopped and it seemed that she may not even notice she was cut there. But I know I couldn't leave her here, all alone and unconscious so I rang Riker.

Ally's Pov

I could slightly open my eyes, but I only got a glimpse of what was going on. Austin was holding Mark up by his blue glowing? shirt against a wall and dropped him to the floor. Gosh I must of hit my head hard I was hallucinating. That when I heard Mark run off and Austin came running up beside me. I was still unable to move, but I could feel his warm hand cradle my head. It felt like a perfect fit. A light appeared and the stinging sensation in my head has faded to a slight numb. I heard a cling and felt Austin reached for his phone. I could hear him speaking to someone.

"Yeah, ok pick us up on the corner. See you soon, Yep , bye." Austin spoke into the phone

He pick me up in a cradle positing, my head resting on his warm chest. Being careful to not hurt my fist and shoulder. He walked to what felt like the corner of the street.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to me, obviously not knowing I was conscious

I heard a car pull, up. He opened the door and let me rest on the back seats. Brushing the hair off my face before he took a seat next to me, when they was obviously a seat next to the driver, but he chose not to. He buckled up and rested my head on his knee.

"Thanks Riker." Austin said

Riker…. That was Austin's older brother, he just got his licence. They were like best friends, which is not common for brothers.

"Dude is that her?" Riker questioned

"Yeah….." Austin said sounding embarrassed.

"She's even prettier than you described her. I think I get it now."

Wow he thought I was pretty? Wait he described me to Riker? Why would he do that? All these questions were running through my head, I didn't know what one to answer first so I tried to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, I know…I just wish.." He trailed off

What? What does he wish? This is so painful.

"Yeah dude I know. Also is there a possibility that she may become a ..." Riker stops his sentence midpoint and I have no idea what he was about to say.

This silence is killing me. It felt suddenly cold and I knew I was probably shivering, then I felt a warm sensation cling around me. Did Austin just give me his jacket?! Wow this night is getting so weird. Around 10 minutes later Riker drove over quite a large bump in the road, and something fell on my hand. The pain struck again.

"rhhm." I said chucking what happened to be a tissue box whom had attack my sore hand. I pulled my hands closer to my chest hoping that all the pain would stop. Wait a second could I just move? And just technically speak? I try to push myself up. Placing my good hand on Austin's knee holding the other hand to my chest.

One of Austin's hands was on my shoulder and the other holding me up by the waist. I finally was set up straight. I looked into the review mirror from the back seat and saw a pair of curious eyes staring at me. I turned my head back to Austin who still had his hand on my shoulder.

" Uh.. thanks…" I say innocently blushing then staring at the floor "Austin where are we going" I said feeling sparks as I said his name.

" Oh , well, I was thinking we should get your hand bandaged. Riker has some stuff at his place so I though, if you don't mind we could do it there." He said widening his beautiful eyes. Which I knew, would never be able to see me, and how I truly felt. Suddenly breaking our locked gaze, I looked down to see my bruised hand tightly pinned to my chest. I held it up to light. Twisting it back and forth, examining every angle of it. I tried to open the fisted hand, when I the electrifying pain, doubled. I clenched my fist again, to try and end the pain. In the blink of an eye Austin, had my mangled hand in his. My stomach had butterflies. He was amazing. I felt like I was lifted onto a cloud and I….

"Austin wait until we get there , and then you can play doctor." Riker joked looking back as we neared a parking lot next to a few apartment blocks. I muffled a laugh at his comment, because when I look to my left Austin seemed like he was about to go into a surgery , and was taking down every slither of information he could gather.

We reversed into a park that had the number 5 written on it. That was my favourite number. The automatic lights flickered on and Riker hopped out of the car. I waited until Austin opened his door and I slid out after him, letting Austin's leather jacket slide off back onto the seat where it started. I was just pushing myself out of the car when I realised that my legs were still numb. I half collapsed out of the car when Austin caught me.

"Ally you right?" he said half putting me down. But still keeping his arm around me just in case.

"I … I don't know. Wait I think I can do it." I let go of his arm.

I slowly tried to put one foot after another but, I failed miserably. Again saved by Blondie I was kinda frustrated with myself. I hated being incapable of doing things for myself.

"Austin I think it may be quicker if you know…" Riker explained flicking his head in my direction, gesturing to pick me up bridal style and carry me that way.

Austin seemed pleased but I wasn't really sure about it. I know he did it earlier tonight but that was when I was technically unconscious and now that I'm awake it may get really awkward. Austin looked at me, checking my expression. I gave him a small smile, in which he took as "Yeah go ahead."

He wrapped one of his arms under my knees, and the other around my waist. He slowly lifted me off the ground with ease. I wrapped my good arm around his neck brushing past his messy blonde hair, whilst I had my arm cling to my chest. We proceeded into the small main lobby. That only consisted of a small desk, with a white lamplight on it. There were a couple of mailboxes carved out of the wall and there was a choice between a lift and a flight of stairs. We walked over to the lift, and rode it too the 6th floor. It got really awkward in the lift, we just sat in silence. They big bulky doors open two a door with the number 23 in it. Riker dove into his pocket to look for the keys and I started getting really nervous because, I looked up to Austin who was looking at me. At that second I was stuck in our gaze until, Riker spoke up.

"Here we go!" He said opening the door


	5. Stay The Night

I looked away and I could feel the hot red blush smear across my face. The door pushed open into a fairly normal sized room. There was a couch and an open kitchen and a small corridor that led into what seemed to be a bedroom and a bathroom.

Riker followed the dark corridor while, Austin walked over to the grey couch. He slowly laid me down, like I was as light as a feather. He then took a seat next to me rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked crooking his head to the right and looking right into my eyes, once again pulling me in unwillingly. I couldn't think so I just nodded slightly. He walked into the kitchen. God what is this guy doing to me?!

"Is hot chocolate fine with you?"

"Yeah , thanks. " who didn't like the stuff?

I sat there quietly, looking around the room. Studying it's features. The flat screen TV looked very new, just like the leather sofas and the practically pearl tiles, so I came to the conclusion that Riker had just moved in sometime in the last month. I heard a tapping noise coming from my right. It was Riker, he had reappear from the corridor with a small black box and a dark blue blanket.

"Here, I brought some bandages and panadol." Riker walked over to Austin who had just finished making our chocolates. He set both the white mugs on the glass coffee table. Riker kneeled down in front of me , and took my damaged hand and slowly held it in his own.

"Yikes, Ally what did you hit?" He questioned not looking up from my hand

"Um… Well... Mark" I Mumbled the last words out.

"Mark?" Riker turned to Austin looking for a last name

"Gray." Austin spitted through his teeth

Riker's eyes went cold, then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you serious? What happened to him?" He directed the question at me

"A broken nose." I didn't really want to mention it, but I'm sure he got the picture because next thing I know he is staring at Austin. Austin tried to flick Riker off from acting like that, and I don't know why.

I could feel a light vibration staring in my back pocket, and my phone started ringing. Everyone went quiet and I saw that the called ID was Trish. I reluctantly answered the phone, Riker pausing for a minute.

" Sorry just a sec, Hello?" I answered innocently

"ALLY WHERE ARE YOU?" She shouted in the phone, I pulled the phone away from my ear before she burst my ear drum. I could still hear a shouting coming from my phone, but I couldn't make it out, so instead of putting it back up to my ear just in case she decided to scream again, I turned her volume up.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOUR NOT HOME AND URRH I NEARLY DIED, I HAD TWO NUREFEN, TWO PANADOL! DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?" She was even bursting my eardrums when she was not right next to my ear.

I heard a muffled laugh coming from Austin. He had his hand over his mouth and was trying to keep composed. I think his Laugh was contagious because I couldn't help but catching it. I stared to laugh but I bit my tongue.

"Trish calm down, look the..uh..bus didn't come so I'm just a friends place, I'll see you soon." Wait uh oh did I just frind zone Austin?

"Wait where are you?"

Oh no what do I say? I looked up at the now emotionless Austin. Ok ok I can do this.

"Uh one of my old friends I saw her at the dance tonight…" I lied. I couldn't tell her who I was with or what happened because she would freak out, she is actually the only one who knows about Austin.

"Oh ok." She seemed to calm down

" Guess what!" She had now completely changed her mood

"What?" I asked plainly not excited

"Ok, you know that guy Dallas?" She was growing with excitement, only Riker seemed to be a bit put back on this… aswell as Austin. Ok I am not dumb what is with all the "Him" Faces?

"Yes, look I …" I said until she cut me off

"Whatever , he asked me if you had a boyfriend…" Trish said and I could feel her smile grow although I could see her. But the two people who I could see did not seem happy. Riker was staring at Austin and Austin was glaring at the phone.

"Look Trish…" I didn't know what to say, should I try and make Austin jelous but he has done so much for me tonight…

"Ally come on he is super-hot!"

"Yeah Yeah…." I started giggling but remember who else was in the room and stopped.

" Look Ally you just can't …" I knew what she was going to say and I wouldn't like it.

"Sorry gotta talk later bye." And I quickly hung up

I looked up and Austin raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry guys, Trish is really um…yeah" I was lost for words, I blushed and looked away from Austin to Riker how had taken my hand to see what I've done to it.

"So I think you just bruised your hand, and fractured a bone." Riker said.

"It'll be fine though?" Austin asked really concerned

"Yeah give it a few days and it should be alright."

I grabbed the hot chocolate off the table that Austin made and all I could say was wow!

"Austin what do you put in this?" I asked taking another sip, well ok more than a sip this thing is like a cup of heaven!

"Why is it bad?"

"No it's Amazing!"

He smiled and blushed. I couldn't help but feel like it was only me and him at that moment, but Riker had to go butt in.

" Sooo it's really late and I think it is best if you stay the night…" Riker explained bringing the first actual though of what was going to happen to mind. "You know just in case your hand swells up even more and this guy starts stressing" he explained joking the last part as he waved his hand towards Austin who immediately blushed.

"Oh, um.." I really didn't know what to say

"Please stay, you would want your friend asking any questions about your hand would you?" Austin said painfully

I though about it for a moment and decided that Trish would survive and she would probably buy that I had to crash at a friends place. Also the main reason I didn't want to go home was because I didn't want her to make a big deal out of my hand. She would have so many questions and I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Thanks" I smiled looking at the two brothers. But then it finally hit me. Where in the world am I going to sleep and Omg I just agreed to staying with Austin who probably will break my heart one day and date a hot and talented girl. Fabulous Ally , your just building up something that's not there so there will be more for the dagger to slice.

"Awesome." Riker said while Austin was still smiling. "There is only technically one bedroom with a bed and I would offer it to you but, well you know us boys we don't clean anything." He half laughed out partly embarrassed.

"Yeah that's fine" I replied

"So you and Austin will both have a couch to yourselves, and the blankets and pillows I will just quickly get for both of you" Riker said leaving the room, waiting a moment before he came back. He gave us each a pillow and a blanket. Then once again departed the room leaving Austin and Me alone. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until I decided to break it.

"Thank You" I smiled placing my pillow down and unfolding my sheet. "You know for earlier"

"It's no problem, he had that come for him for a long time." Austin organised his blanket trying to get comfortable, on the couch opposite mine so we were able to talk easily.

"What do you mean?" I asked questioning why he had 'something coming' from Austin

Austin sighed and looked like he was deciding whether to tell me or not. He then breathed in deeply and began.

"I was about a year ago…" He trailed off staring at the ground.

"It was at a rugby game. We were versing his team." He said and I could help but think that this was the day mark met me and Jess.

"His team didn't play fair, but we ended up still winning." Austin continued on

"After the game we were all in the locker room, where I found him about to beat up a guy on our team." I was completely shocked at this that my jaw was hanging wide open; I didn't think Mark could get so angry over a stupid game. Wait nope, that sounds exactly like him…

"I walked up to him and tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't take it. He tried to punch me but hit the concrete wall instead. He then screamed and walked off threatening us." Austin seemed to start getting angrier as the story progressed so I decided to stay quiet.

"I knew I should have followed him when he was in that mood, you know like right behind him just in case he blew up again. But I didn't he walked off with some mates of his and spotted two people walking. I knew from the look on his face exactly what he was thinking." He stopped and gave me time to think about what he just said and I knew exactly who those two people were… Austin noticed that I had picked up on what he had said and give a small smile.

"I tried to stop him from talking to you and your friend but I was too far away, so I threw a football hoping you both would try and doge it, and run away… but you caught it and managed to throw it to some kid" He let out a small laugh and I joined partially in as well. Then he looked at me with sympathetic eyes and I knew he felt bad for everything Mark had done. Because he blamed himself for not being able to do anything. I wanted to tell him that it was never his fault and I should be the one thanking him, but I was caught like a fly in his eyes when Riker came in and asked if we were going to go to sleep yet.

I nodded and looked over at Austin who was trying to make himself comfortable already. I quickly straightened my pillow and tried to lay back when my shoulder was shot all thought will a sting sensation and I shot back up. Austin's' eyes flew open and before I knew it he was right next to me.

"Hey, keep clam you probably have just…uh…bruised it." Austin said comfortingly trying to calm me by laying his hand on my back. I couldn't believe how much he showed he cared. Although I knew he was probably going to go back to hanging with the cool kids and not hang out with me, I couldn't help but think, why does he care so much? Is it just because he feels bad?

I fell asleep with that though in my head and slept quite peacefully, but quite early in the morning I get back to sleep so I tiptoed up from the couch making sure I didn't wake up anyone. I moved quietly into the bathroom to wash my face when I looked up in the mirror and noticed that the blue light was on. So I turned around to turn it off but when I went to the panel there was only on switch.

My skin on my shoulder felt like it was burning so I gave up on the light and wet my hands to cool down my shoulder. I slowly took my jacket off and the blue light seemed to get brighter. I turned around so my back was facing the mirror and through the light white singlet I was wearing was a glowing blue handprint.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I could hear running footsteps bursting in through the door.

More blue light came through the door. Austin was standing right beside me and Riker was standing in the door way with a shot gun in his hand looking for danger. Wait WHAT THE HELL A SHOT GUN!

"Ally its gonna be fine you just need to calm down." Austin repeatedly said holding my shoulders.

"Austin, what the hell is going on" I said beginning to feel weak in my knees.

" Austin, take her outside now." Riker ordered.

I had never known that he could have a side like this before, I felt terrified of it. My grip on Austin's arm was slowly fading as I felt the glow on my shoulder heat up.

"Ally you have to stay with me now ok? Don't close your eyes, you just need a glass of water ok, it dullens the glow… Trust me.. I know." These were the last few words before I just couldn't hold on any longer.


	6. Transformation

I woke up lying on the couch. Nobody was around. I could see any light other than the small rays coming through the window. So I was guessing it may be late afternoon?

I didn't know what to think really. All these ideas were running through my head. Was it just a dream? Where was everyone? Was Austin ok?

A small creaking noise pulled me out of my little fight with myself and brought my attention to the front door. I tried to look quickly for something to defend myself with, just in case it was a psycho cleaner or something… Well you never know. But the only thing in reaching distance was a pillow. I grabbed it and stood up moving backwards towards a vase nears the corner of the room.

I was so close to reaching the vase when the door swang fully open. My hand was so close the vase but not close enough. Unusually without thinking and not even touching the vase, my hand glowed blue and the vase went flying for the door.

But only inches away I saw the frozen, surprised face walking through and shut my hand tight and the vase fell to the ground. Just so close, from slamming into Austin's face.

"Ally?" Austin asked coming towards me and quickly placing his phone on the table. I was still standing there frozen, just thinking how it mustn't of been a dream.

"Austin, please tell me what is going on." I whispered now sitting down on the cold floor, hearing a second pair of footsteps walk into the room.

"OK so, it all started when I was little." Austin said walking towards me and looking back up to Riker possibly for approval on what words to choose. He sat down next to me and we both locked eyes.

"We still don't know exactly how it started but we know a few other people who may also have it." He spoke slowly and clearly

"Wait, omg ok I am so confused right now" I said holding my head in my hands. "Wait , when you say have it, what is it?" I ask realising that if I don't know what it was I could really hurt someone.

"It , is what we call the Glow. There are a few elements everyone gets with the Glows power but usually they can only master 1 fully. The elements are Levitation, this means you can make objects float maybe if its your skill even people but never yourself. Ideas, is one. I know it sounds pretty wimpy but if you put an idea in peoples head they are most likely to go through with it, if they think they came up with it all by themselves. Another is bubbles which means practically a small force field. With that you are usually only able to stop like water tipping on you , because it uses us a lot of concentration to hold it for too long. Lastly this is probably the most dangerous of all. They call it earth because you are able to control things like water, earth rubbles (small earth quakes, that only specify on a small target) , plants and fire. Usually people when the find the specialize in this power turn bad…" He trailed of starting to get angry and I could feel I was practically shaking.

How come I had never noticed anyone with any of these powers before? By bad, did he men like super villain bad or what?!

"When you say bad.." my voice was even trembling "what do you mean?"

Austin breathed heavily, once again looking up to Riker for approval. He slightly nodded and Austin began, seeming like he was trying to keep his temper under control.

"Not bad as in bad dog… Bad as in murder anyone that gets in their way bad." Austin looked down and looked back up at me.

"WHAT?! No I .. but.. who.. why?" was all that was coming out

"We don't know what it does but some people, if they start off bad and specialize their glow in earth things could get , let just say not so happy." He said

" Austin you have to help me, I don't want to hurt anyone. But how did I even get this! I haven't been to any nuclear power station lately and I sure haven't been bitten by a spider!" I started crying and I couldn't stop

"Hey it's alright you won't go Earth because you are the nicest person I know, and to answer your question… It's my fault after the dance you got hurt badly when you hit that pole and it would of been too late for an ambulance to come so I used the glow on you and it seems you have absorbed the power in some way" Austin said with the most sincerity in his eyes.

"Ally?" Riker spoke up, reminding me he was there . He held out his hand and helped me up.

"Ally, when Austin was little he was scared too, I helped him through it and now I am going to help you. I promise you won't hurt anyone whatever you specialize in and we won't let the people who specialize hurt you." His voice was soft and calming, defiantly a change from last night.

"Thank you." I smiled slightly my eyes filling with more tears. Not tears from sadness that I could hurt someone but tears of happiness because they were so sincere and caring as they only really did get to know me last night. From here on I knew I could trust these people with anything and by anything I mean anything.


End file.
